


Midnight Kiss

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Drinking, Drunk Castiel, F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kind of fluffy, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, New Years, Shipper Sam, deans in love, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to kiss you at midnight, but he's conflicted. Will he?</p><p>Plus, his brother is nagging him and drunk Cas makes a cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is raw, and unedited. I got an idea in my head and just sat down and wrote it, no breaks, no editing, nothing. So it isn’t gonna be the best but here is a little New Years Dean drabble. Forgive any mistakes or grammar errors ;p

It was New Year’s Eve, you were all in a bar knocking back drinks, and supposed to be having a good time and all Dean could think about was how bad he wanted to kiss you at midnight. 

“Come on Dean, tell her how you feel already.”

"Shut up, Sam.” Dean grumbled waving his brother off.

“All I’m saying is, she might feel the same way. Maybe you’ll even get to kiss her at midnight.”

There you were, smiling with that face-splitting grin that set swarms of butterflies loose in his stomach. And that laugh, _God,_ that adorable laugh that you hated but he could never get enough of. He was an idiot; an idiot that was stupidly in love with you, and you have no idea.

He tried to drink to distract himself but it wasn’t working. 

It didn’t help to have his brother bitchin’ in his ear, telling him he should do what he knows he should’ve done a long ass time ago.

_“Tell her how you feel.”_ His brothers word rang in his head.

5,

_It’s too late now._

4,

_Damn it._

3,

“Ah, fuck it.” He said, taking long strides over to where you were sitting with Cas.

2, 

Without a second thought, he crossed the room and had his lips on yours. 

1.

Screams erupted throughout the bar. Cheers for the new year, the sound of fireworks sounding in the distance and glasses clinking together was all a distant murmur. All of Dean’s senses were completely filled with you. The warmth of your breath mixing with his, the feel of your lower back, where your shirt had ridden up and his fingertips were now pushing into your skin that was covered with goosebumps. This was something he had wanted for so long, but never admitted; fear always getting in the way.  
Now here he was kissing the girl he had been madly in love with for months.

\------

One moment you were knocking back shots with Cas; attempting to get him inebriated drunk, because a drunk Castiel was a fun Castiel, then the next you had been pulled off of your bar stool and Dean’s mouth was on yours. Hot and demanding. It took your brain a moment to actually register what was happening and when you did you kissed him back with the same enthusiasm you felt coming from him. 

The bar was loud as everyone voiced there excitement for the new year but you were drowning it all out. Not listening, not thinking, just feeling Dean pressed against you. You were completely engrossed in each other.

Dean broke the kiss when a hand slapped onto his shoulder, revealing a very drunk Cas trying not to fall over. “I think I need more alcohol.” He slurred, pushing past you and Dean.

A laugh leaves your lips and Dean’s eyes cast down towards you. “You have no idea how many times I stopped myself from doing that.” His thumb comes up to brush your bottom lip.

You grin, wrapping your arms around his torso. “Well don’t stop yourself any more, please." 

"Oh I won’t sweetheart.” He leaned down and pecked you on the lips once more. “Well that’s a great way to start off the new year if I do say so myself." 

"Damn right, Winchester.” You said, pulling him to you by the collar of his jacket and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests to my tumblr
> 
> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
